What Happens Under the Stas
by BerzerkerFuse
Summary: Two young Zorua's lost their parents in a horrible storm leaving them scarred but then when one of them goes through the heat what will the other one do? Incest if you don't like don't read and the viewers discretion is advised.One-Shot.


**What Happens Under the Stars**

The young Zorua looked into the clouds up above and above there was heaven itself, at least that is Zorua thought, his name was Storm which was what killed everyone he cared about, well just about everyone his younger sister, Luna survived but just barely. Storm and Luna floated on a small log, which was the only thing keeping them afloat, away from the treacherous waters that took away their home and parents, after a couple hours of floating around they finally hit land where Storm immediately dragged Luna onto the shore and into a den where he left her to find food for them which meant finding Oran berries.

Oran berries were known for being delicious but they were also used as bait by trainers too lazy to use a Pokémon to fight but Storm always had a plan so this one of course did. He turned into a Zoroark and ran through the forest and then turned into a Braviary to grab the Oran berries off a tree. Getting what he wanted he flew back to the den where his sister was barely waking up and was groaning as she coughed as she struggled to get to her feet. Storm ran next to her and helped her up to the best of his ability she then said very weakly, "thank you Storm…" he replied "no problem sis, I am just doing what a brother should do."

Storm then gave Luna Oran berries and she smiled as he was very kind to her but then again they are brother and sister so what could she expect. Then she asked a heart breaking question, "Where are mum and dad?" Storm froze in place and his eyes widened, she would be extremely depressed if she knew that they were dead but he couldn't lie to his sister like that so he made a decision and said "they're somewhere… better now" Luna's heart shattered when she heard those words come out of her brother's mouth but she couldn't blame anyone because it was just nature taking its course. She tackled her brother and cried into his chest while he stroked her back fur gently trying to sooth her down.

She eventually fell asleep on top of Storm comfortably, Storm gently put her next to him so they could sleep warmly then she felt her… cuddle with him! Well then again she might think Storm is a fluffy pillow of some sorts, also she has been through a lot so he couldn't blame her so, as the moon slowly rose; he fell deep asleep. In the middle of the night Luna woke up drenched in sweat and burning feeling between her legs, she tried to shake it off but then she felt her vagina ache which caused her to yelp in pain which woke up Storm, "Luna are you okay?" She nodded yes but then yelped once again in pain, and then she blushed madly which caused him to tilt his head, "are you sure?" Luna then yelled "no I am not okay! It hurts too much!" Storm was taken aback by her answer but as her brother he was willing to do anything to help her, then a sweet scent filled up the den which caused Storm's rod to unsheathe itself which also made him and Luna blush madly.

"Um this just got _very_ awkward…" Storm said with a sheepish smile while Luna yelp in pain and then something that their parents told them about as pups popped into Storm's mind and then realization hit him… it was Luna's heat season. It was something their parents told them before but Storm just thought of it as a joke because to be honest it sounded kind of stupid, until now. Luna had some very naughty thoughts pop into her head and slowly but surely for some reason she wanted someone to enter her body and the only person that was willing to help her was Storm. Luna grunted as she got on her legs and then she circled Storm and licked her lips and then said seductively "c'mon Storm do you wanna play?" Storm froze as he knew what Luna meant then he sighed as he accepted his fate, all of a sudden Storm kissed Luna on the mouth which caught Luna off guard but she didn't mind at all. Their tongues explored each other's mouth and they then melted into the kiss causing Luna to be wetter than she already was, and to be honest she didn't care if it were her brother because she loved him too much to look for anyone else. Storm was thinking the same thing and they stop kissing to gasp for air then, Storm went behind her and mounted her also putting her in a tight hug which Luna enjoyed.

Luna then felt something poke at her vagina and then she realized it was Storm long rod ready to impale her, and make her have the night of her life. "Are you ready sis?" Storm asked not wanting to go further without her permission, Luna replied "yes…" Storm then broke through her barrier with one powerful thrust which caused Luna to shriek in pain. Storm was ashamed of himself because of his action but then Luna said moaning "Storm I need more!" So Storm complied and thrust inside causing her to moan in pleasure as the pain ebbed away and turned into nothing more than pleasure. Even though Storm was new to the experience, he let his instincts guide him as he thrust into Luna repeatedly. Luna was having the time of her life as she mated with her brother, sure it probably wouldn't be accepted in society but to be honest, who gives a shit about what they're doing! Luna felt something building up inside of her all of a sudden she yelled moaning "Storm!" Then she unleashed her sex fluids all over Storm's rod allowing him to pump even faster than before.

Storm wasn't far off either so he pumped even faster causing a bunch of pleasure to build up in Luna as she felt the same feeling again shortly. With on final thrust Storm connected him and his sister together and then they both released their sex fluids onto each other. When Storm's rod deflated a little bit of cum poured out of Luna who was exhausted, so Storm lay down next to her as they stared at the stars up above, where their parents watched over them.


End file.
